camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryan Avery
Ryann Black Daughter of Iris Rainbow Nymph (This Character Belongs to Nicki ) History History Back in 1995 Adam Black, met a woman, named Nicole. They fell in love with each other and a few months later Nicole gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, Ryann. A week after her birth, "Nicole" was gone. Adam searched for her for years and years, but never found a thing. Ryann grew up with her father, in Los Angeles. They always had a very good relationship. Adam was a journalist in a newspaper. Sometime in 2004 he wrote an article about a politician, telling people that he truly was a criminal that was taking money from various charities. The politician, who's career fell apart, sought for revenge so he killed him. It was a great loss for, at the time nine years-old, Ryann. She was sent to an orphanage. Her life there wasn't good at all. Her teacher, miss Anna, was abusing her, the kids at the orphanage made fun of her and nobody wanted to adopt her. But after 3 years spent in the awful place, Dylan showed up. Dylan was a satyr. He was just passing by, when he smelled Ryann and decided to help her out. 3 years passed and no one harmed the girl. Although she was still hurt, now with Dylan being around she started laughing and was the always smiling girl again. Her powers started showing then. Few more months passed and during a trip of the orphanage a hell-hound "smelled" Ryann. The creature attacked her and was about to kill her when Dylan managed to save her. He then told her the truth, that she was a demigod. He talked to her about a safe place, Camp Half-blood. She decided to join Camp. Dylan brought her there, deafeting a few monsters in their way. He taught her how to use a bow and gave her his dagger made of Celestial bronze. When she arrived at camp she was claimed by Iris and now leaves in cabin 14. Becoming a Nymph OOC: I'll have to write this down when I get time, but in short she got killed by a BC member, Asterick Seilers, and Iris saved her by making her a nymph. Info |- | Physical Info |- | |- | Other |- | |} Camp Life Camp Life WIP Personality Personality Ryann is friendly, communicative and always smiling. She is creative, smart and sometimes hyper. She is a huge music-lover and has a great singing voice. She is protective over her relatives and will do anything to make her friends and siblings happy. Appearance Appearance Ryann has shoulder length light brown ginger hair that are usually kept in a ponytail. She has a slim, athletic figure and stands at 5'8". She has awful eye-sight, but she wears contacts. Her eyes have a clear blue color. She has a beautiful smile, and loves to use it. She is always wearing casual clothes and wears dresses only if necessary. She always has her iPod and headphones somewhere near her. Girl-pretty-red-hair-Favim.com-206046.jpg Beautiful-beauty-eyes-fashion-ginger-Favim.com-364560.jpg Cute-eeuu-girl-pretty-red-hair-Favim.com-324380.jpg beautiful-braid-cool-cute-fashion-Favim.com-329906.jpg fashion-fashionable-fire-girl-hair-Favim.com-227576.jpg black-blue-clothes-curls-fashion-Favim.com-429562.jpg camera-girl-park-photography-red-hair-Favim.com-416892.jpg Possessions Possessions & Pets ali-glasses.jpg|Ryann's favorite sunglasses tumblr_lyunqxd4HO1r6uj9io1_400_large.jpg|Ryann's iPod benetton-cool-fashion-flowers-headphones-Favim.com-306876_large.jpg|Her favorite headphones 1754455 1.jpg|Her dress for the Valentine's Day Ball 223013818.jpg|Her mask for the Valentine's Day Ball Pets Rainpegasus.jpg|Rain, Ryann's pegasus; a gift from Iris Draft lens10613361module96576531photo 1271836436ferret1.jpg|Hayley, a ferret Ryann found and decided to keep as a pet Abilities Abilities Offensive #They have the ability to conjure an object out of pure rainbows; however, only one object can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. Defensive #Ability to conjure a shield of pure rainbows, roughly two to three times the size of the user, which will blunt most attacks but slow the movement of the conjurer. Supplementary #Ability to split the light of a rainbow into seven beams which can be redirected in order to light an area or even blind people. #They have the ability to actually ride rainbows they’ve created in order to travel large distances quickly. #They can turn into a rainbow for a short time, but the longer they remain in this state, the more energy it drains Passive #As they are nymphs they do not age, remaining eternally young. #They have a telepathic/empathetic connection with nature and other nymphs Traits #They usually have outgoing and colourful personalities. #They do not need drachmas to send iris messages. Relationships Relationships Bag-fashion-girl-hair-photography-Favim.com-339326.jpg|India NewJames.jpg|James Black Black Black Black Black Category:Rainbow Nymphs Category:NickiWilliams Category:Birth Year Unknown Category:Unknown Model Category:Former Demigods Category:Death Year Unknown Category:Ryann Category:Black Category:Two Models